


Water Gothic

by NewtWiggles



Series: Flight Gothic [2]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Flight gothic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtWiggles/pseuds/NewtWiggles
Summary: Flight gothic for the Water Flight of Flight Rising





	Water Gothic

-The Tsunami Flats are a protected place. You do not see the dragons when you arrive. You do not belong here. You do not see the wave coming in.

-Bones that wash up on the shore watch you. You apologize and try to step over them.

-Along the reef there are thousands of colorful fish. When they scatter, you find yourself looking out into the abyss. Dread seeps into your heart. Nothing moves. That’s worse.

-A bubble catches in your throat. You try to breathe it out but instead you speak in strange and ancient tongues. The maren call your name.

-You put a seashell to your ear. You can hear the sound of waves, and singing.

-In the trench you try to stay along a cliff face, hoping to follow it to the surface or the Keep. Suddenly, it moves, and it’s coming for you.

-They say he sees the future- but you’ve seen him and you know it’s more than that. You know it’s so much more.

-Something drew you to the sea. Your heart has lived here long before your body. You know it will lead you to ruin, but you slip into the cool and foamy waters anyway.

-The weight of the sea presses in on you. With equal force you press yourself back out. When you surface, the screams can finally escape until you’re dragged below again.

-You put a seashell to your ear. Even deep below the surface, all you can hear are waves.

-You’ve lived in the dark for so long. The air burns and the sun hurts your eyes. The creatures of the land look so small to you now. Their cries are so shrill. You take one, and go below again.

-When you sleep, the deep thrumming beat calms you. You tell yourself it’s the heart of the sea. It comforts you to be wrong.

-You put a seashell to your ear. You try to scream. But all you hear are waves.


End file.
